1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic light-sensitive material having a dyed hydrophilic colloid layer. Particularly, the present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having a hydrophilic colloid layer containing a dye which is easily decolored and removed at photographic processings and a basic polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of photographic light-sensitive materials, layers which are colored often comprise hydrophilic colloids. Therefore, water-soluble dyes are usually incorporated in the layers for coloration. Dyes used for such a purpose should have, of course, appropriate spectral absorption characteristics depending on the purpose of use and should satisfy the following requirements.
(1) The dyes should be photochemically inert. Namely, the dyes should not have an adverse chemical influence upon the properties of the silver halide photographic emulsion layers, such as reduce the sensitivity, decay the latent images or generate fog.
(2) The dyes should be decolored or removed by dissolution during the photographic processings and should not leave an undesired coloration on the photographic material after processing.
(3) Where the colored layer is a filter layer or is an antihalation layer positioned on the same side of the support as the photographic emulsion layer, such a layer should be selectively colored without the other layers being substantially colored. If not, the effect of the filter layer or of the antihalation layer is deteriorated and the dye adversely spectrally influences the other layers as well.
Many attempts have been made by skilled artisans in the art to discover dyes which satisfy these requirements. For example, oxonol dyes having a pyrazolone nucleus described in British Pat. No. 506,385 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,782), Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 22,069/1964 and 13,168/1968 and Japanese Patent Application No. (OPI) 85,130/1973 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,817), other oxonol dyes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,127, 3,653,905 and 2,533,472 and French Pat. No. 1,401,588 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,533), 4-benzylidene pyrazolone dyes described in British Pat. No. 584,609 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,837) are known.
However, it is pointed out that of these dyes, dyes which can provide satisfactory results as to characteristic (2) described above, particularly in a rapid photographic processing at a high temperature, are extremely rare.
That is, most of these known dyes are still insufficient from the standpoint of decoloring rate during development, etc., and of dissolution rate at washing of the decolored products or the colored dyes which have not been decolored.
Of the various water-soluble dyes used for dyeing the hydrophilic colloid layers of photographic light-sensitive materials, oxonol dyes having a pyrazolone nucleus represented by the dyes described in British Pat. No. 506,385 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,782) are useful dyes, because these dyes are decolored in a developer solution containing a sulfite and do not adversely influence the photographic properties of the photographic emulsions. However, most of these oxonol dyes are not sufficiently mordanted by a basic polymer and diffuse from the basic polymer containing layer to other layers. Therefore, these dyes are not sufficiently satisfactory as to characteristic (3) described above.
On the other hand, where the colored layer is the filter layer, an absorption density above about 0.8 is necessary and often such a density must be obtained with a layer having a thickness of about 2 .mu.m or less. For example, a typical case is a yellow filter layer which is positioned below a blue-sensitive layer of a multilayer color light-sensitive material. In such a case, the dye must be capable of being dissolved into the hydrophilic colloid in a high concentration.